


Two Months

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Supergirl dies, angst overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: For the promt from anon:Sorry... sucker for angst. Prompt: Kara dies an an amazing battle as supergirl (BVS style?) and They build a giant statute/moment of her that Lena can see everyday from her office.Lena is not over Kara's death yet, who died right in front of her eyes.





	

Two Months. Lena bit her lip and tried to concentrate on her work. Two months and it was still affecting her like this. 

Just one look out of the window and the tears would start welling up in her eyes.

Not that that didn’t happen enough without any outer influence at all.

Letting out a sign, Lena closed her Laptop and placed her head in her hands. All the Time that had passed did nothing to ease the pain. She kept replaying the memory over and over in her head, like a reoccurring nightmare.

It had been the most normal day one could have, the weather was quite nice and Lena had gone out on her balcony to have a small break.

With a smile her eyes had searched the sky for Supergirl, who sometimes would take a stop at her office to talk for a bit.  
Lena now knew that Kara Danvers and National City’s hero were one and the same. They didn’t talk about it but somehow they had come to a mutual understanding. Things had just been easy between them like that.

Speak of the devil; soon enough Lena had spotted a blue and red blur speeding in her general direction. She had been excited, at least until she had heard heavy footsteps, screams and crashes and turned around to the shocking sight of a giant monster with glowing eyes and rocky skin about three times the size of Supergirl. 

With a horrified gasp she had to watch Kara flying right into the monster’s arms, while black dressed agents swarmed the street at its feet. 

They had pulled out green glowing ropes and tossed them around the giant legs of Kara’s opponent, which seemed to weaken it a bit, just enough time for Kara to fly down to catch a long spear from a short haired woman.

But just when Kara had been back up, facing the monster, it had found some last bit of strength and when Kara had chucked the spear into the wide chest in front of her, it took a last powerful swing at Supergirl, completely impaling her with one of his claws.

Lena had let out a scream and raced down in her elevator to step out on the street.

When she had arrived, the monster was apparently dead and a Team tried to keep the chaos under control. But all she had been looking for was in the shadow of one of the tall buildings. 

There, Alex Danvers had kneeled, sobbing over the motionless body of her sister. Lena’s blood had ran cold when another group of agents surrounded her and then, after a minute had draped a blanket over Kara’s entire body to take her away, Alex, supported by J’onn, trailing behind.

Lena hadn’t even tried to trick herself into thinking anything positive at all.

She had tried to scream but all she did was sink to her knees in the middle of the street and cry, silently.

The people around her had been looking at her in confusion, some even angry. They didn’t know how close her connection to Supergirl had been.

Only Maggie, she had understood, had held her in that moment, had cried with her. Maggie knew how special their bond had been, how they always were that “what if” and “almost” and Lena didn’t have to say anything.

After everything had been cleared out, Lena had felt empty for days, lonely. 

But with Maggie’s support came Alex’ trust. And with Alex’ trust, she somehow gained the friendship of the entire group.  
They all had supported each other through the hard times. 

When the City was talking about a memorial for Supergirl, aside from CatCo Media, the biggest supporter was Lena and her Company. 

They eventually had built a huge statue of the hero, right where she had died. Which also meant right in front of the LCorp building. 

Now every time Lena looked out of the window, she was greeted by the sight of a heroic posing Kara, was reminded of that soft smile, her flowing hair, her kind eyes and her loving personality.

Once again, Lena was filled with guilt. Guilt over not being brave enough to make the first step, to acknowledge what was happening between them, not to admit that she was falling for Kara until it was too late.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text from Winn, which reminded her of Lunch with the Superfriends in twenty minutes.

Lena wiped away the tears and tried to put on a smile. Two months and she was still very much in Love.

Looking outside again, she felt like Kara, or rather her statue was smiling reassuringly at her. Even though she felt silly, Lena gave a small wave.

Two months. “I love you, Kara”. At least she had a life again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading.  
> This isn't beta'ed and English is not my first language so please correct my mistakes in the comments. I hope you caught that BvS reference with Doomsday.  
> Leave your thoughts and a kudo!  
> Send me prompts, requests and stuff @sgsupergirl on tumblr!


End file.
